nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DM Yarrow
DM Yarrow, -- Alec Usticke 15:05, 7 March 2006 (PST) Sysop DM Yarrow, would you like to be a sysop? -- Alec Usticke 07:24, 27 June 2006 (PDT) :Sure, though i'd no doubt need a hand/point in the right direction to get familiar with the extra features and whatnot that come with it. -- DM Yarrow 08:30, 27 June 2006 (PDT) ::Okay, great. There isn't much to it. You should read this. Let me know if you have any questions. Thanks for helping out. -- Alec Usticke 08:52, 27 June 2006 (PDT) ::: No problem, happy to help. -- DM Yarrow 09:26, 27 June 2006 (PDT) Deleted image You just looking to use your new sysop powers? :) I actually did link to that image you deleted -- see Screenshots#Obsidian web page (July 2006). Apparently it doesn't show a link when you don't display the image. Oh well. -- Alec Usticke 18:43, 3 July 2006 (PDT) : ah, my mistake, I thought i'd checked and couldn't see it being used anywhere, plus nothing had showed up on recent changes. I wouldn't have done it otherwise. -- DM Yarrow 04:37, 4 July 2006 (PDT) :: ok thats odd...hmm, the text "all three in one" has only showed up today 04/july/06, when I deleted the picture last night it wasn't there. Guess it's time to clean up my cache, I seem to get problems if I leave it too long. *sigh* Typical isn't it, the first time I use the 'sysop powers' I mess up. :( -- DM Yarrow 04:37, 4 July 2006 (PDT) :::No worries. Not the end of the world. If you're having cache issues, you may want to change the setting in Preferences > Misc > Disable page caching. I always keep it checked. -- Alec Usticke 06:44, 4 July 2006 (PDT) ::: Yea, already done. Just started using Firefox so i'm a bit unfamiliar with it. -- DM Yarrow 09:21, 4 July 2006 (PDT) Offline...no wait...I'm back My current computer has recently died hence my no show on the recent 'tutorials' dicussion and on the wiki itself. I'm likely to be off-line till the new computer arrives or the old on is repaired...which ever comes first -- DM Yarrow 03:54, 8 December 2006 (PST) :I hate when that happens. I hope you're back soon. Good luck! -- Alec Usticke 16:27, 10 December 2006 (PST) ::Old computer is now classed as dodo status...heh, so at least two weeks or more till new computer arrives... :( b -- DM Yarrow 07:57, 11 December 2006 (PST) :::New computer arrives today with any luck, so should be back up properly tonight or in a day or two (though with christmas around the corner it might be later than that, heh) -- DM Yarrow 03:37, 21 December 2006 (PST) :::It arrived, works about 10x faster than my last, and it's all shiney.....annnnnyway, internets access is back so i'm back :D -- DM Yarrow 19:24, 23 December 2006 (PST) ::::Good to hear. Welcome back! -- Alec Usticke 15:44, 24 December 2006 (PST) Thanks Thanks for cleaning up the vandalism. -- Alec Usticke 04:19, 19 March 2007 (PDT) : no problem. :) -- DM Yarrow 05:50, 19 March 2007 (PDT) Main Page Changes :Thanks, folks seem to like it. I have to edit the main CSS for the site, i'll figure it out ( slowly ) and i'll have to test it for cross browser, it looked kind of screwy in opera for example. I also need to fix the 3 links in the "playing" section that have no article yet, and see if there is one already with a similar name. Thanks for redoing the skin too, i think wikia makes more money off the skins with more banners. Pain 18:25, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::I'll leave that coding problem in your hands, heh. Yea i had noticed those red/broken links, but as they were highly likely to be used in the near future I left them in. And no problem about the skin, while I don't think it's quite there in regards D&Dness (is that even a word?! :P ) it's a lot closer. Actually i've just noticed the "forum" link at the top is dead, so i'll change that now. Btw, as your a sysop now, you are able to change and customize the skin, so feel free. Usual discussion before anything major of course. :) DM Yarrow 18:36, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Did a css change to common.css I'm thinking that this is the spot to change the specifics for everything on this wiki. So hopefully you can see the faded portion of the main page graphic. This is the path to it. http://nwn2.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.css